


Эльфийский король

by Chevalier_Hiver, fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Hiver/pseuds/Chevalier_Hiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Элвис не знал, что Алекс приедет на рождественское шоу. Элвис не знал, что внезапно решит поставить ему программу.Элвис знал, что всему придёт конец — но не ждал, что это будет так больно.
Relationships: Elvis Stojko/Alexei Urmanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Эльфийский король

_Слышите? Слышите жалобы камней?_

_«Они огранили нас, навек сохранили нас, вдохнули в нас жизнь и навеки ушли»._

_— Они ушли навеки, — сказал Леголас. — Давно нашли Вековечную Гавань. (с)_

Рождественские шоу — краткая передышка перед финишной прямой, особенно если год — олимпийский.

В общем-то Элвис решил отказаться от любых предложений, сосредоточиться на подготовке, а потом и просто дать себе несколько дней отдыха. Это не молодость, ему вплотную подкатило к тридцати, и это чувствовалось всякий раз, стоило ему выйти на лёд, а уж потом и подавно — ныло всё тело, давали знать о себе старые травмы, и он всё больше и больше задумывался о том, а… зачем? Он упустил уже два верных шанса на золото, здесь ему нечего было ловить — пришли другие, безвозвратно ушли за горизонт соревновательного спорта те, с кем он некогда сражался. Это была особая, прежде неведомая ему форма одиночества и тоски.

В молодости казалось, что всё впереди, что ты бессмертен — но это полбеды. Ещё казалось, что те, с кем ты катаешься в одной разминке, стоишь, бывало, на пьедестале, тусуешься на банкетах, а потом без сожалений расстаёшься до следующих соревнований — что все они просто фон, просто боссы в занятной компьютерной игре, которых нужно одолеть на пути к желанной победе. Когда это успело измениться в общем — он не знал.

О частностях — был более чем в курсе.

Даже себе порой трудно, с зубовным скрипом давалось признание: ему плохо без Алекса. Без его тихого и железного упорства, мягкой иронии, без изящества проката и вечной неловкости после него. Без его присутствия, смущённой улыбки, без прикосновений и взгляда тёплых глаз. И без всего, что бывало после соревнований, в ночи, где-то между делом и торопливо.

Можно ли это было назвать романом? Они были верны друг другу больше случайно, чем по своей воле, они никогда не говорили о любви. Какая там, к чёрту, любовь, когда вне соревнований не видишься и даже почти не поддерживаешь связь больше чем «Привет, как дела? Живой вообще?» в короткой СМС через океан на вес золота во всех смыслах.

Какое у них могло быть будущее? Элвис относился к своей популярности как к должному, в какой-то степени многочисленные поклонники его катания даже нравились ему. Их поддержка была неоценима, а готовность регулярно лицезреть его вживую на шоу вносила весьма значительную лепту в его бюджет. Алекс был противоположен ему во всём, и в этом — в том числе. Ему совершенно не нравилась публичность, он ненавидел восторг поклонников, лепивших из него частенько идеал в меру своей фантазии, не слишком любил даже интервью, особенно на английском, в котором от волнения путался и прятал глаза от нацеленных на него объективов камер, будто это были винтовки. «Я не артист и не клоун в цирке. Я спортсмен».

«И как ты думаешь жить?» — черкнул ему Элвис, услышав краем уха, что Алекс прекратил не только любительскую, но и профессиональную карьеру.

«Я хочу тренировать детей», — был столь же лаконичный ответ.

Поэтому когда за утренним кофе Элвис услышал писк телефона и открыл новое сообщение, то кофе чуть не пошёл не в то горло.

«Я буду в ваших краях на шоу. Не хочешь пересечься?»

«Приезжай. Встречу». Элвис набирал ответ подрагивающими пальцами и шипел на автозамену, которая не давала ему отправить СМС тотчас же.

Следующее сообщение содержало время и номер рейса. Оставалось два дня, чтобы кое-как привести в порядок дом… кого он обманывал? Чтобы просто успокоиться и уложить мысли в голове.

В назначенное время Элвис подкатил к аэропорту. Непривычно было сидеть за рулём машины, он привык к скорости мотоцикла, к ветру в лицо, но справедливо подозревал, что даже без учёта чемодана Алекс будет не в восторге от того, чтобы сидеть сзади на сиденье, вдвое складывая длинные ноги, чтобы не шкрябать ими по земле.

Алекс обернулся на гудок и затушил недокуренную сигарету. Это зрелище настолько поразило Элвиса, что, выбравшись, вместо приветствия он брякнул только:

— Алекс, ты что, куришь?

Тот тяжело вздохнул — кажется, этот вопрос ему задавали даже не в двадцатый раз.

— И тебе тоже привет.

Элвис легко хлопнул его по плечу, решив, что нет смысла продолжать диалог в таком тоне. Алексу двадцать восемь, бессмысленно читать ему нотации.

И вряд ли у него есть право вообще в это лезть.

Автомобиль тихо пискнул, откидывая дверцу багажника.

— Загружайся.

Алекс легко закинул чемодан внутрь, уселся сам на переднее сиденье.

— Тебя в отель? Или… хочешь, поедем ко мне?

Алекс ответил ему долгим, каким-то испытующим взглядом. За этим «ко мне» стояло очень много смыслов — они никогда не жили в одном пространстве, кажется, даже никогда не засыпали рядом. Был ли смысл теперь возвращаться к этой безнадёжной волынке?

— Окей. Давай к тебе, — просто ответил Алекс, и Элвис молча втопил сцепление и газ.

Прежде он тренировался в Америке, но на последний сезон переполз поближе к родным местам, в Канаду. Это не было какой-то ностальгией или чем-то вроде этого — просто захотелось быть ближе к матери, в привычной с детства обстановке. Молодость прошла, на смену пришла странная горечь — в Онтарио отчего-то становилось легче.

Он снимал небольшой домик на окраине, просто и комфортно. Одиночество тоже внезапно начало ему нравиться — там, на катке, в окружении множества людей, приходила досада и какой-то лёгкий отголосок зависти к тем, у кого было всё впереди, а его карьера подходила к концу, уже почти тягостная, иногда ненавистная. Всё прошло, но ещё не закончилось.

Это снова маячило на краю сознания, когда вечером они с Алексом лежали в постели, ещё не переведя толком дыхание — это всё было приветом из той жизни, которая уже никогда не вернётся.

— Долго там это ваше шоу? — небрежно спросил Элвис вместо того, чтобы предаваться жалким сожалениям о том, что всё равно никогда не могло сбыться.

— Через неделю, — рассеянно немного ответил Алекс, бессознательно придвигаясь ближе и поправляя подушку так, чтобы видеть лицо собеседника. — Я просто раньше прилетел, чтобы не в самую суету попасть.

— Ты хоть бронь отеля отменил бы.

— А я и не бронировал, — огорошил его Алекс. — Отказался от мысли сразу, как ты ответил.

— А что если бы я тебя не позвал к себе?

— У меня достаточно денег, чтобы решить вопрос на месте.

Оба промолчали о том, о чём наверняка подумали оба — никому из них не пришло бы в голову от этого отказаться.

— А что катать будешь? Опять свой балет? — не удержался от подколки Элвис, и Алекс усмехнулся в ответ почти с вызовом.

— Кунг-фу на льду — это не ко мне. Стриптиз тоже. Делаю то, что умею. Если не развлекательно — значит, больше не позовут.

— А почему ты на этот раз согласился?

— Навестить старых друзей хотелось. Ну и… ты думаешь, начинающий тренер в России сейчас золотые горы гребёт? У меня машина на ладан дышит, а тут хороший случай подзаработать.

— А я уж было думал, что ты открыл в себе страсть к развлечению публики, — Элвис сам не понимал, зачем поддевает Алекса по мелочам — с того, если бы он всерьёз обиделся, сталось бы вспылить, одеться и свалить с чемоданом в никуда прямо ночью.

Алекс скривился как от тухлой рыбы прямо под носом.

— Все эти шоу… Я пробовал и понял, что из нестандартных развлечений предпочитаю гомосексуальную связь, а не выступления в цирке.

Элвис коротко хохотнул и взъерошил ему волосы, чувствуя, как Алекс бессознательно тянется ему навстречу, и это отчего-то казалось близостью намного большей, чем секс.

— Может, вся проблема в том, что твои шоу-номера особо не продаются на западе? Со своим шоу у тебя не заладилось, слышал, а больше никто не делает.

— И в этом тоже, — согласно кивнул Алекс. — Причина никогда не бывает единственной.

— Тогда чем ты собрался поражать публику?

— А чёрт его знает. Думал, соображу уже тут, скатаю что-нибудь из старого…

— Не говори только, что у тебя в чемодане костюм Лебедя припрятан.

— Он слишком объёмный, да и стразы все в полёте отлетели бы, лет ему уже сколько, а клей был паршивый.

Молчание. Элвис потянул Алекса в объятия, тот не сопротивлялся, прижимаясь в ответ.

«Я скучал», — мог бы сказать каждый из них, но в этом наборе звуков не было смысла, и уж тем более — того нужного, единственно верного смысла.

— А я придумал тебе прогу, — внезапно выдал Элвис, что было неожиданным даже для него самого — просто какая-то вспышка в мозгу.

— Джеки Чана катать не буду, — глухо отозвался Алекс, уткнувшийся ему в плечо.

— Это тянуло бы на оскорбление Джеки Чана. Но я, кстати, реально о фильмах. Ты «Властелина Колец» видел?

— Нет, он же пока только у вас вышел. А что?

— Короче, там эльфы есть. Принцы всякие эльфийские. И саундтрек как раз хороший, под тебя. Лови волну, пока можешь. Костюмы тут есть кому пошить, а саунд… ну, раздобудем как-нибудь, есть пара знакомых.

— Я ж не видел, что мне катать.

— Пошли завтра?

— На последний ряд? — Алекс поднял голову, в светлых раскосых глазах сверкали весёлые искры, и у Элвиса снова что-то защемило в районе сердца.

«Хоть каждый день».

— Мы собираемся фильм смотреть, а не что-то другое. Я уже видел на днях, там в принципе сюжет понять можно даже с твоим английским, а тут недалеко в кинотеатре субтитры добавили. Вроде для слабослышащих. И русских, конечно, — не удержался он от капельки язвительности напоследок.

— Окей, — Алекс, кажется, не заметил подколки. На лице у него отражалась смутная мысль, будто он уже прикидывал постановку, но глаза его уже явственно слипались.

— Спи, — сказал ему Элвис. — Завтра думать будем, а пока выспись хорошенько, сутки не спал же, а потом ещё и трахались.

— Последнее мне понравилось больше, — усмехнулся Алекс, устраиваясь поудобнее и закрывая глаза. Он действительно до крайности устал и почти тут же отрубился, но Элвис долго не мог уснуть сам — просто сидел рядом и слушал чужое хриплое дыхание, смотрел на спокойное, отрешённое лицо, и с мрачным отчаянием думал, что этот чёртов русский, не попадая ни под какие критерии красоты, отчего-то кажется ему самым прекрасным человеком на всей грёбаной планете Земля.

Ряд действительно был не последний, а сеанс — дневной, вечером они, собственно, собирались на каток. Диск ему подкинули как раз перед сеансом — полезно было иметь своих людей в кинотеатре, могут и запись звука сделать. Все программы монтажа хранились на компьютере, опять же, на катке, и вечером им предстояла процедура нарезки, а заодно мозговой штурм по поводу того, как всё будет выглядеть.

Алекс, кажется, улавливал только общий смысл, не особенно интересуясь происходящим на экране, но добросовестно и ответственно подходил к делу, явно что-то прикидывая, прокручивая в голове связки и акценты. Это, видимо, и было одной из причин, почему на вопрос о впечатлениях он только коротко пожал плечами.

— Интересно. Я не особо люблю фэнтэзи, но снято красиво. И музыка действительно хорошая.

Зашли перекусить в какую-то забегаловку — Элвис с некоторой завистью наблюдал, как Алекс не особо ограничивает себя по части рациона, да и количества съеденного. Он вообще любил поесть, и эта любовь порой явственно проступала на потолстевших щеках даже посреди соревновательного сезона — справедливости ради, результаты с этим не особо соотносились.

Элвис тоскливо доел морковные палочки и медленно допивал сок, глядя, как Алекс методично подбирает всё до крошки. Как-то Элвис подшутил над этой его привычкой после банкета — кажется, это был один из чемпионатов мира — на что Алекс ответил ему тяжёлым взглядом и молча развернулся, исчезнув за поворотом. Причину этой обиды Элвис выпытывал у него на следующее утро, не желая расставаться на негативной ноте, и был, признаться, несколько пристыжен короткой справкой о том, как было трудно с едой в перестроечном Ленинграде, а уж тем более в несколько более ранние времена — бабушка, заботившаяся об Алексе в детстве, пережила блокаду.

Сколького они не знали друг о друге? Это воскрешало запоздалые, затихшие было сожаления. Что бы Элвис хотел изменить тогда, в самом начале, в день произвольной программы в чёртовом проклятом Лиллехаммере, а может — и раньше? Можно ли было изменить что-то вообще? Проще было лезть друг к другу в штаны, чем в душу, и, наверное, от этого расставание вышло не таким болезненным. Может быть — а вот будущего у них точно быть не могло.

— Ты чего задумался? — голос Алекса вывел его из мрачных размышлений. — Или спишь?

— Выспался. Давай расплатимся и пойдём уже, — отозвался Элвис несколько хмуро, досадуя сам на себя — за то, что позволяет себе предаваться депрессивным сожалениям, а меж тем настоящее дело простаивает.

Черновую нарезку сделали довольно быстро — набралось на три минуты, — пошли на каток. Алекс привычными, почти несознательными движениями шнуровал коньки, затягивал узлы потуже, закрывая их гетрами, чтобы не споткнуться.

— И что ж вы, русские, вечно трените в таком виде? — Элвис снова не удержался от насмешки, будто пытаясь за циничной коркой скрыть то, что толкало его в какую-то безбрежную пучину.

— Облегающая одежда позволяет тренеру лучше видеть движения фигуриста, чтобы в случае чего поправить.

— Тренера тут нет.

— Разумеется, поэтому я так оделся исключительно с целью тебя соблазнить, — с каменным лицом ответил Алекс и фыркнул: — Не валяй дурака, Элвис, дурак и сам сейчас поваляется. Привык я. Удобно. Всё.

Дальше началось самое интересное, не оставившее времени на сожаления — под постоянные остановки музыки они до хрипоты спорили над каждой связкой, каждым движением. В чистой хореографии Элвис Алексу полностью доверял — сам Элвис ни в жизнь бы не встал в правильную позицию, а его попытками сделать плие, наверное, можно было бы пытать весь Большой Театр скопом. Оставалось всё остальное — покрытие катка, эмоции… прыжки.

— Никто тут от тебя не требует рекордов. Прыгни тулуп и забей уже, — Элвис не выдержав, почти прикрикнул. — Тебе с твоей ногой не хватало тут только устраивать прыжковую дуэль с самим собой.

«Ты же со своей прыгаешь», — читалось в захолодевших глазах Алекса, и на секунду Элвис почти ощутил стыд выжившего перед гробом того, кому повезло меньше. От одинаковой травмы один из них оправился, второй — нет, и Элвис готов был молиться всем богам снега и льда за то, что из них двоих удача улыбнулась именно ему, только…

— Хорошо, — с неожиданным спокойствием ответил Алекс и немного деревянно развёл руками. — Пусть здесь будет тулуп, вот там заход…

Только включив музыку на нужном моменте Элвис понял, что заход на полтора катка для тройного тулупа не требовался — даже сейчас Алекс мог прыгнуть его практически с места.

Алекс уже раскручивался в тройки — хотелось крикнуть ему «остановись, ты, придурок!», но горло у Элвиса сжало каким-то почти сверхъестественным ужасом, и он мог только наблюдать тяжёлый удар зубца и полёт.

Что было удивительнее всего — Алекс даже почти докрутил четвёртый оборот, не хватило буквально пары десятков градусов. Такой недокрут мог бы выехать даже он, с его-то текстбуком в технике, но уже на выезде нога предательски подломилась, и Алекс со всего разгона с грохотом врезался в борт.

В два толчка ребром Элвис оказался рядом, рухнул на колени. Алекс только мрачно смотрел на него и пытался откашляться, вдохнуть в лёгкие выбитый воздух.

— Ты дурак, — с обречённостью в голосе констатировал Элвис очевидный факт. — Какой же ты бесстрашный, безоглядный, сумасшедший самоубийца. Что ты пытался мне доказать?

Алекс молчал, стыдливо опустив голову.

— Зачем? — продолжал допытываться Элвис. — Зачем ты сейчас-то это делаешь? Карьера окончена. Зачем тебе убиваться, когда даже никто не видит, тебе с этого ни денег, ни славы, ни медалей. Ради чего, Алекс?

— Иногда мёртвые очень хотят воскреснуть, — наконец тихо ответил тот, и что-то в его голосе будто содрало с Элвиса кожу заживо.

— Мы все умрём. Как бы нам ни хотелось жить. Мы все станем чёртовой историей, строчками в турнирных таблицах пыльного архива. Просто именами.

Алекс ничего не сказал в ответ. Элвис опустился на лёд рядом, осторожно привалившись плечом.

— Пошли ставить дальше, — бросил он как можно беспечнее пару минут спустя. — Задница так сидеть отмёрзнет.

— В итоге что с прыжками?

— Двойной аксель и тройной тулуп, — веско сказал Элвис, и Алекс пожал плечами.

— Хорошо.

И что-то прошептал по-русски себе под нос. Элвис не понял ни слова, но откуда-то знал смысл.

«Мёртвые не воскресают».

Дни летели незаметно и легко. Элвис обычно просыпался чуть раньше, задерживался взглядом на спокойном лице Алекса, всю ночь пытавшегося загрести сквозь сон большую часть одеяла. Шёл готовить кофе, они пили его прямо в кровати, обмениваясь какими-то незначительными репликами, в основном про программу. Обоих это захватило с головой — и Элвис в такие минуты ощущал, как, казалось, вызывающее уже отвращение фигурное катание открывается для него снова, с неожиданной стороны, захватывает, заставляет самого стремиться на каток. До вечера делать было особенно нечего — пару раз сходили в супермаркет, потом по очереди готовили. Алекс стоически поедал его шедевры с невероятным количеством приправ, а в ответ кормил борщом.

— Политика мультикультурализма на отдельно взятой кухне, — шутил Элвис, Алекс шутливо грозил ему половником.

После обеда, немного отдохнув, Элвис тренировался во дворе — лёд был отложен до нового года, но кунг-фу стало со временем почти потребностью, способом выплеснуть в движение все страхи и сомнения. Было тепло и сухо, так что можно было провести часок на открытом воздухе, почти лениво соревнуясь с воображаемым противником. Иногда в окне Элвис замечал лицо Алекса, с легким интересом наблюдавшего за ним, но всякий раз, когда возвращался, находил его на диване с книжкой, судя по обложке — очередным детективом.

Они были разными. Слишком разными — это чувствовалось почти физически. Проще было сочетать огонь с водой — делов-то, приткнуть кастрюлю на газовую горелку, — чем пытаться понять друг друга до конца, до самого дна, но Элвис не пытался, осознавая тщетность любого шага в этом направлении.

На льду они понимали друг друга иногда с полуслова, иногда наоборот — азартно спорили, но все споры заканчивались смехом. Там было легко, в их общей стихии, знакомой с детства, порой для развлечения они выписывали параллельные дорожки.

— Пошли в танцы на льду?

— Я тебя не подниму, — отозвался Алекс с недоуменной серьёзностью.

— Зато тебя подниму я, — азартно отвечал Элвис, подхватывая его за талию. Даже сейчас Алекс казался легче, чем он сам, хотя тот был выше и успел без спорта достаточно отъесться, но Элвис не ощущал неподъёмной тяжести, неуверенно таща его по льду вслепую и чувствуя, как чужое тело в его руках дрожит от тихого смеха.

— Костюм сшили, надо на примерку, — сказал Элвис однажды с утра, бросая мобильник на кровать — до шоу оставался день.

Всё село идеально, до восторга идеально, ровно по фигуре — облегающая туловище и расходящаяся книзу серебристая туника, узкие штаны, чехлы на ноги — тёмные, под сапоги. Для полноты образа Алексу не хватало длинных эльфийских кос и короны, но если с первым вряд ли можно было что-то сделать, то корона нашлась — цветочный венок, который Элвис заметил в самом углу ателье и надел на голову Алексу больше в шутку.

— А тебе идёт, — с удивлением заметил Элвис. — Может, и его возьмём?

Так и решили.

Новогоднее шоу Элвис мог с удовольствием смотреть из-за борта, к тому же все места были раскуплены давным-давно. Единственное выступление — тура не планировалось, просто один большой праздник.

Праздник, после которого Алекс вернётся в Россию.

Элвис гнал эти мысли прочь — иначе становилось совсем тошно. Мелькали знакомые лица и имена, музыка била в уши, завлекала в свои бесконечно повторяющиеся причудливые ритмы, и вдруг всё закончилось.

Последний номер.

Кромешную тьму робко прорезал одинокий луч прожектора, звёздным светом отражаясь от туники Алекса. Программа была та же, что они ставили вместе — и всё же чуть отличная, переделанная в последний момент.

Алекс медленно коснулся венка на своей голове и, почти нехотя сняв, положил на борт, совсем рядом с Элвисом, который подхватил его, чтобы искусственные цветы не упали на лёд.

Отрывок из темы Лориэна, королевской темы, закончился, едва начавшись, нарастали тревожные ритмы. Первый прыжок — тройной тулуп — Алекс выехал с чертёжной точностью траектории из учебника, но аплодисменты не заглушили музыку, постепенно наращивающую тревожность.

Выход из вращения в позиции стоя, изящно поставленная рука будто подхватила меч, короткая последовательность шагов — эльфийский король вышел на битву.

Казалось, будто воплощённый серебристый с голубой кромкой меч заблистал в руке короля, рассекая мрачную тему Мордора, ревущую в колонках, но резкий удар — и она постепенно начала затихать, и из нового вращения вырос эльфийский цветок, золото с серебром.

Король простёр руку — не с призывом, просто протянул её к яркому свету, будто призывая все силы небесные на подмогу. Сияние играло за его спиной, когда он двинулся грудью навстречу непроглядному, кромешному мраку — безоружный, лишь с тихой песней, лишь с мелодией, протянувшейся крылатым плащом за его спиной. В этой музыке было отчаяние и умирающий звёздный свет, из последних сил разгонявший хищную тьму.

Голоса звучали всё громче и быстрее, король разгонялся для финала, и Элвис понял — там ни черта не аксель, как они договаривались.

И ни черта не двойной и не тройной.

И он не мог вымолвить ни звука, глядя, как эльфийский король движется на свою последнюю, безнадёжную битву со смертью и взлетает куда-то в безбрежную высь. Почти девяносто сантиметров высоты обычного квада, казалось, не отражали того, что видели глаза Элвиса — это был прыжок в самое небо.

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре.

Четыре полных оборота.

Выезд.

Зал вскрикнул в едином порыве так, что Элвис не мог различить, присоединился ли к этой буре его собственный голос.

Король выехал тяжело и просто медленно побрел по льду прочь под разрывающую сердце музыку. Чуть прихрамывая, и Элвис откуда-то знал, что это — не наигранное.

И нога подломилась на самом деле.

Король эльфов упал на лёд, на колени под заключительный аккорд-удар, повергший его к ногам повелителя тьмы, от которого не спрятаться, не укрыться, как от всей неумолимой судьбы. Под гром аплодисментов поднялся Алекс, медленно, сонно, будто ещё не выбрался из того, иного мира, и в широкой, немного смущённой улыбке, с которой он кланялся публике, было ещё что-то неуловимо королевское.

Элвис вспомнил, что нужно дышать.

Алекс вышел со льда в калитку рядом с ним, Элвис чуть подрагивающей рукой подал чехлы, будто верный оруженосец.

— Корону возьми, — сказал он хрипло, но Алекс посмотрел на неё недоуменно.

— Зачем она мне теперь?

«Я ведь больше не король. И не принц. Не твой принц».

«Ещё нет».

До дома было ехать минут семь, и в машине стояла гробовая тишина. Алекс закрыл глаза — подобные, по-настоящему великолепные перформансы выжимали из него силы, как винный пресс — но к концу пути приподнял голову.

— Думал, будешь ругаться за квад, — тихо сказал он.

— Победителей не судят — так, кажется, у вас говорят?

— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда.

— В любом случае… квад был там к месту. Очень. Правда. И хватит об этом.

Они так и шли молча до прихожей, до того, как Элвис запер за ними дверь. Алекс скинул куртку — он ехал прямо так, в костюме, только снял коньки, и в неверном лунном свете его туника отливала серебром и золотом, и от этого у Элвиса что-то судорожно сжалось в горле.

Целовать открытую шею сзади было удобно — Элвис раньше сам подшучивал над их разницей в росте. Дыхание Алекса стало чуть прерывистым, и он обернулся. В его глазах — необычных, чудесных, прекрасных глазах — плескался свет. Перед Элвисом был эльфийский король, и в то же время — Алекс, которого он всегда слишком плохо знал.

Которого он любил. Как никого и никогда.

Они, бывало, целовались раньше — спешно, жадно, как всегда второпях, стремясь скорее урвать то, чего обоим хотелось, прямо там же, у кого-то из них в комнате, в опустевшей душевой. Хоть в подсобке на катке, пока их не хватились. Всё было отработано до механической мертвенности — короткие, неловкие, почти грубые ласки, расстегнуть штаны, притереться друг к другу. Под настроение Элвис поворачивал его к себе спиной, трахал в задницу — Алекс был совершенно не против, приспособившись, кажется, так отпускать себя, всё нервное напряжение, необходимость в предельной сосредоточенности. Всё это уходило, когда он, закусив собственное запястье, чтобы не выдать их ни звуком, рвано и жадно подавался навстречу грубым до болезненности толчкам. Иногда в затопленные неутолённой жаждой мозги Элвиса приходил отголосок здравой мысли — замедлиться, быть осторожнее, не причинять боли, но Алекс никогда не пожаловался ни словом, ни движением, ни даже коротким стоном. Казалось, он не проронит ни звука, даже если сдирать с него заживо кожу, почти не почувствует, и от этого становилось жутко. Элвис гнал такие мысли прочь, потому что никому из них не сдалось превращать жаркий секс в сеанс коллективной психотерапии.

Так было всегда.

Сейчас было иначе.

Они целовались медленно, словно на пробу — в какой-то степени так и было. Губы у Алекса пересохли, на них запеклась тонкая, чуть царапающая корка, и от этого неожиданно человеческого изъяна у эльфийского короля всё внутри у Элвиса переворачивалось.

У Алекса были чудесные густые волосы, куда так приятно запустить пятерню, мягко заставляя наклониться к себе. У Алекса была широкая сильная спина с идеальной осанкой, по которой хотелось бесконечно скользить руками, ниже, к пояснице, чувствительной даже сквозь одежду. Он тихо выдохнул прямо Элвису в рот, и это дыхание хотелось ловить, оставить себе на память навеки, сохранить в лёгких хоть несколько молекул воздуха, чтобы…

«Чтобы что?»

Думать о том, что будет завтра, было невыносимо — и Элвис не думал, осторожно пробираясь руками под тунику, ослабив пояс. Алекс вздрогнул и бессознательно выгнулся от прикосновения к голой коже — всегда такой податливый…

Было жёстко стоять на коленях прямо на полу, но Элвис не думал об этом, стаскивая с Алекса штаны сразу с бельём, осторожно оглаживая ладонью горячий член и неловко забирая в рот головку, слыша тихий сдавленный стон сквозь закушенные губы. Привычки сжились с ними намертво, и среди них — не шуметь, даже теперь, когда никто в этом мире не мог их услышать и им запретить.

Что бы ни было завтра — у них есть сегодня, этот момент, живой и ослепительный. Элвис никогда не пробовал так прежде, сноровки ощутимо не хватало, но он старался, медленно ведя языком по проступившей вене, поглаживая чужие подрагивающие бёдра.

— Нравится? — спросил на всякий случай.

— Д-да… — голос у Алекса чуть прерывался. — Но пойдём лучше в кровать.

Стаскивать эту чёртову звёздную тунику оказалось нелегко, но они справились. Одежда полетела куда-то на пол невнятным комом, одеяло сбилось к ногам, но всё это не имело значения теперь, когда Элвис чувствовал тепло чужого тела. Алекс обнимал его с неведомой прежде, отчаянной силой, почти обескуражившей Элвиса, привыкшего к безоговорочному подчинению без малейшего желания смены ролей. Элвис брал, Алекс — отдавался, это было чётко и устраивало всех, но в том, как они сплетались сейчас, как Алекс слепо цеплялся за него, обхватывал руками и ногами, в том, как он целовался — опрометью, жадно впиваясь в чужие губы, будто отстраниться означало смерть — в этом было что-то бесконечно прекрасное и смертельное, как воткнутый между рёбер в самое сердце меч.

«Не уходи». Алекс бормотал по-русски, напрочь забыв сейчас свой и без того посредственный английский, но Элвис отчего-то понимал это.

— Я не уйду. И не подумаю.

«Не сегодня».

Невозможно было прижаться плотнее, Алекс рвано тёрся об него в безмолвной просьбе.

— Секунду. Просто секунду.

Кольцо рук вокруг Элвиса разомкнулось, позволяя ему сунуться в тумбочку. Сразу два липких от смазки пальца должны были с непривычки причинить Алексу боль, но он только подался вперёд, вскидывая бёдра и рвано выдыхая, откинув голову.

В чужих помутившихся глазах отражался лунный свет, лунный — и какой-то другой, звёздный, нездешний. Элвис на мгновение замер, и Алекс посмотрел на него, долго и прямо.

— Элвис…

Собственное имя рассеяло заклятие. Бёдра к бёдрам, руки к чужим плечам, Алекс притягивал его к себе, но Элвис всё так же смотрел в его глаза, и неистовое желание мешалось с чем-то, что он страшился назвать.

— Алекс, Алекс, Алекс…

Безумный речитатив прерывался беспорядочными поцелуями, лицо, шея, плечи. Алекс отвечал, ведомый даже не зрением, не осязанием, а шестым чувством — или десятым, кому было знать, целовал в лоб, висок, чужие губы скользнули к уху, зубы коротко прикусили мочку с серёжкой. Не больно, просто короткий укол, подзадоривающий наравне со сжатыми вокруг бёдрами, так крепко, что, казалось, у Элвиса сейчас затрещат кости, когда, в последний раз выдохнув на остатках дыхания «Элвис», Алекс сжался, скорчился в судороге оргазма.

Элвису нужна была только самая малость, чтобы за ним последовать.

Долгое время в спальне было слышно только тяжёлое, усталое дыхание. Алекс лежал совсем близко, закрыв глаза, Элвис положил подрагивающую ещё руку на его вздымающуюся грудь, чувствуя, как колотится чужое сердце.

Больше не было сказано ничего — потому что всё, что могло бы прозвучать, было теперь в тысячу раз больнее, чем могло быть вчера. Алекс так же молча повернулся и прижал Элвиса к себе, и так, не прикрывшись даже одеялом поверх влажной кожи, они и заснули — в чужом тепле, запахе и дыхании.

Никто из них не знал, что сказать на прощание.

— Приезжай, — неловко бросил Элвис, зная ответ, как знал и Алекс, медленно кивнувший, потому что другого, правдивого ответа быть не могло.

Они обнялись в последний раз, крепко, вцепившись друг к другу в плечи. Это было о том, что говорить было нельзя — ни в одном из существующих языков, даже в чёртовом эльфийском не могло быть нужных слов.

— Элвис.

— Алекс.

Ветер отнёс звук в сторону, и в его замирающем отголоске Элвису почудилось «always».

Всегда.

И никогда больше.

Алекс медленно развернулся, подхватывая чемодан и широким шагом направившись к терминалу. В густых серых тучах вдруг коротко мелькнул просвет, прожектором ударило солнце, и в это исчезающее мгновение Элвису показалось, что у тени Алекса он видит корону.

Он так и стоял, жалея, что не может закурить, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, тупо стоял, не помня, сколько, пока над головой не прошумел самолёт.

«Эльфы уходят за море, чтобы не вернуться».

И, глядя сквозь предательские слёзы на расплывшийся мир, Элвис знал, что на сетчатке его глаз навеки будут выжжены проклятый четверной, сияющие звёздным светом глаза и коронованная тень.

_О чём думают люди, выходя на свой последний прокат? Сколько выплескивается на лёд сожалений, разбитых надежд, осколков несбыточной мечты?_

_Восемь лет назад Элвис выходил побеждать, проиграв жалкие десятые и золото совсем ещё юному Алексу, принцу с растерянной и смущённой улыбкой. Четыре года назад он выходил отчаянно сражаться с самим собой, с травмированной ногой, и единственный раз в жизни плакал в кике — не от боли даже, от разбитой навеки мечты об олимпийском золоте._

_Время надежд и сожалений прошло. Сегодня Элвис наконец-то просто выходил кататься._

_Движения Дракона были знакомы до последнего взмаха руки, даже теперь, когда он немного перекроил программу. Всё выходило лучше, чем восемь лет назад, и на мгновение мелькнула досада — слишком поздно, пришли молодые и сильные, юные воины, которыми когда-то называли их самих. Теперь он катался в последний раз — нелепый осколок прошлого, реликт другого времени, где всё казалось проще, добрее и искреннее._

_Всё прошло. Остались только музыка и лёд._

_Толчок в короткую спираль, остановка у бортика — и вскинутая в каком-то жалком подражании балетному жесту рука. Элвис не умел лучше, да и не хотел, его сила и душа были в другом, но это было важнее заученных движений знакомой, любимой многими программы._

_Перед тем, как по дорожке шагов отправиться в последний путь прямиком в историю, Элвис салютом приветствовал эльфийского короля._

_Его короля навеки._

**Author's Note:**

> Прокат Элвиса на Олимпиаде-2002 можно посмотреть [по ссылке](https://youtu.be/6jxl_c_Z0Mw) (по умолчанию все ссылки открываются в том же окне).


End file.
